


whatever you like

by andsmile, monicaposh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Riverdale Kink Week, archie is a hangel (hoe+angel), but not just that, everyone is bi, there's only one true trio, threesome MFM, varchiereggie in all shapes and forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: king and queen of the upper east side, reggie mantle and veronica lodge have set their eyes on something golden.or,the ultimate ot3 fic youknewyou needed.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when did your heart go missing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059354) by [andsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile), [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh). 



> hello upper east siders! welcome to our contribution for riverdale kink week, **theme two — the gang’s all here**. we love a good varchiereggie threesome and are thrilled to introduce this (very) kinky au of our ongoing fic, _when did your heart go missing?_ but you don't need to read that to know what this is about, not at all. we’ve been excited to bring you this beloved ot3 fic for quite a while! the even juicier part 2 is ready and will be up soon, soon (on demand! lol jk). oh, theme song is T.I's 'whatever you like' (the anya marina version is chef's kiss). enjoy 💋

_stacks on deck_  
_patrón on ice  
we can pop bottles all night  
baby you can have whatever you like_

_..  
..  
.._

  
It’s already mid-September, but the days are only just starting to lose the summer heat. Veronica Lodge turns on the air conditioner in her boyfriend’s studio apartment, lying on her belly across his king-sized bed, bouncing her feet in the air above her backside while she tries to solve some math equations.

But she’s paying more attention to the song playing from the speakers than on the numbers before her, probably why she doesn’t hear movement by the door.

“Oh, aren’t you a vision?”

Veronica turns her head a little when she hears Reggie’s appraising voice. He tosses his gym bag on the counter and saunters over to the bed. Towering over her, Reggie gives a low whistle and lands a sharp slap on her ass that makes her squeal.

“Hello, my darling.” Veronica almost reprimands him but he climbs over her and kisses the side of her face, smelling freshly showered after his soccer practice. “Thought I’d grace you with my presence earlier than planned.”

She tosses her homework to the floor and flips to her back beneath Reggie, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. “I’m glad,” she breathes, lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

Reggie presses his body against hers, molding her deeper into his mattress. Veronica opens her legs to accommodate his hips as they keep kissing until they’re panting. He’s always been quite the _enthusiast_ after practice, but today she can already feel him hardening against her as they kiss. 

“Guess who I saw naked in the locker room today?” His tongue licks a stripe up the column of her neck and it has her keening. “Archie Andrews.”

“Mmm.” Veronica hums, the image of the redheaded adonis floods her brain in a sinful number of ways. “That explains your current mood.”

It’s no secret that Archie Andrews is hotter than hell. Veronica — and definitely the entirety of Spence-Stonewall — watched first hand as he emerged from puberty in a way no one expected. It happened the summer between their freshmen and sophomore years. Long gone was the gangly redhead with freckles. Now, as a senior, he’s looking like a _grown man_ with his defined jawline and the miles of bulging muscles beneath his jerseys and uniform...

Breaking up with his long-time girlfriend, the quiet Betty Cooper who works at the Register, certainly did him good.

Reggie looks up at her, taking a quick break from worshipping her neck. “He’s _very_ well-endowed.”

“Is he, now?” She asks, biting on her lower lip. If the prior thought of Archie Andrews had her hot before, now she's on fire. She can _feel_ how turned on her boyfriend is at the thought, too, his erection poking at her covered core.

“Also, I did some research,” Reggie slides a warm hand under her shirt, “and Moose confirmed some of the rumors to me.”

Ever since school started a few weeks ago, she’s heard whisperings from their classmates speculating about the _new_ Archie Andrews. There were rumors ranging from his bedding most of Brooklyn to his involvement with trophy wives in their own neighborhood. Veronica wasn’t sure what to believe. Archie had always been so _sweet_ , such a notorious good boy. Doting, kind, polite. He never even cheated on Betty, not that she knew of.

_Golden boy._

“Which ones?” Her nipples harden when Reggie flicks his thumb over one of them, her body reacting to the touch and the thought.

“Apparently, while we were bronzing in the Hamptons, Andrews was here hoeing out all summer. We could have made it happen.” He licks her bottom lip.

Veronica pulls back to kink an eyebrow at him.

“Lucky for us, it seems like he plays for both teams.” Reggie mimics her raised eyebrow. Veronica feels herself clench at his words and the meaning behind them. The _possibilities_.

“Are you sure?” She asks him unsteadily.

Reggie smirks at her, running a hand to push back the lone lock hanging in front of his eyes. “I’m sure. _Moose_ is sure.”

Biting her lip again, Veronica feels a flutter in her stomach. In their three-year relationship, they’ve experienced someone else in their bed before, normally girls who were also _strangers,_ but Archie Andrews sounds like the ultimate fantasy.

“So?” He pries and Veronica realizes her longtime silence, processing this new revelation. “What do you think?”

She wiggles her hips and touches her boyfriend’s face. “I want him… _You_ want him.”

Reggie props himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to travel between her breasts. She shivers with the feather-light touch. “Then we shall have him, my Queen.”

Veronica’s back feels like bending off the bed with the low pitch his voice reaches.

“How are we doing this?” Veronica starts to take off his t-shirt, scratching his sides as she pulls the fabric up. He sits up for a second, tossing it behind him, revealing the well known muscles of his chest to her.

“ _You_ should do some field work and test his skills, see what we’re working with before we commit.”

“ _Yes_.” She says breathily, on the verge of a moan. The suggestion of her and Archie fooling around before inviting him to hers and Reggie’s bed gets her embarrassingly wet and she needs to compose herself to confirm. “I’ll do it.”

“Deal.” He leans down to suckle at the hinge of her jaw, squeezing a breast as his hand travels north. “Don’t kill the poor boy.”

Veronica smiles, her eyes rolling when Reggie kisses just the right spot. “But that’s half the fun.”

Between classes on Tuesday, Archie sits in the courtyard soaking up the last of the September sunshine. He’s trying to study for French and failing, as most of his thoughts end up being music lyrics that he scribbles in a corner of his notebook.

Across the courtyard there are a bunch of girls sitting at one of the stone tables, and their giggles are a little distracting. Archie looks briefly at them, his gaze obviously drawn to the one everyone gravitates to, the petite brunette with the red lips, who’s biting on an apple at this very moment. _Those lips_ …

“Hey Archie,” he’s greeted and lifts his head up. Ginger Lopez sits down across from him on the concrete bench, smiling with her head cocked to the side. They had a quick tryst over the summer, at some house party on the Upper West Side where they knew only each other. One thing led to another and they ended up in the guest bathroom.

A lot of things were leading to another lately. But, after spending most of his life dating a girl who wasn’t really into the idea of having sex — not with _him_ , at least. Archie thinks at some point he and Betty just started seeing each other as siblings — it’s ok to make up for lost time.

“What’s up, Ginger?” He sits back.

“Bret’s going to host a party this weekend, and I was wondering if—”

Archie doesn’t mean to, but he drifts off, his eyes traveling back to the girls’ table. It’s just how it works: whenever Veronica Lodge is in his line of vision, he _is_ going to look at her. It’s a condition, he’d told himself. He couldn’t really avoid it.

Archie has _always_ thought she was hot — easily the hottest girl in their school, if not on the whole island. But she’s been dating Reggie Mantle since forever, nearly as long as he and Betty were together, and Mantle is easily the hottest guy in their school too.

(It was, perhaps, a point in the list of reasons Betty gave him when she broke up with him before summer started.

“...and you’re always looking at other people!”

“ _Who_ am I always looking at?!”

“Well, I don’t know. Veronica Lodge!”

“But she’s Veronica Lodge!”

Now that he comes to think of it, maybe _that_ didn’t help his case. Not that he was trying really hard, anyway.)

Except _this_ time, when he looks, she’s looking back at him. Basically _staring_ , her eyebrow peaked just the slightest bit. He meets the dark gaze and feels his ears getting warm.

Ginger keeps babbling about the party. Archie hasn’t heard a word she’s said.

“Archie?” She questions again and he reluctantly breaks eye contact with the raven-haired girl.

_Why is Veronica looking at me like that?_

“Sure,” he rushes out to Ginger and glances around to figure out who else could be Veronica’s object of attention.

But no. She’s decidedly locking her eyes with _him_. He takes a hand to the back of his neck, feeling its prickling heat, and Veronica takes another bite of her apple, looking away with the very corner of her lips pulled up.

It happens again on Wednesday.

Archie is sitting on the lower steps of the MET — a little far from the _royal_ court — and eating sandwiches with Jughead, one of his oldest friends. Jug is trying to understand _how_ , exactly, Archie trapped himself into taking Ginger to Bret’s party this weekend, when Archie feels the weight of someone’s eyes on him.

Not _anyone_. Someone who’s sitting way above him.

She’s looking way too good today, with her hair straightened and tossed to the side, and her lips painted in a berry shade. Archie decides to try and be braver today, sustaining her gaze and narrowing his eyes a little, almost as if interrogating her motives.

Veronica smirks and his blood starts pumping. Her friends carry on around her, blissfully unaware. She re-crosses her legs and drapes her skirt dangerously higher. There’s a strip of tan skin and a ring of black lace circling her thigh at the tops of her stockings. He barely makes out a thin, black strap inching even _higher_ before he has enough sense to tear his eyes away from her legs.

She covers her legs again like it had hiked up on its own, turning back to the girls beside her as if nothing had just happened.

“Let me guess, you were staring and zoning out,” Jughead says, but Archie can barely hear him.

After shrugging Jughead off, and trying to keep himself steady, Archie stumbles through the week and looks forward to a Friday night spent at home. It’s been a torturous few days being under the watchful eye of one particular vixen, and he needs to be alone to… _Think_ about all of it.

On Saturday, Archie does take Ginger to the party.

On their way to Bret’s, he makes a point to tell her that they’re going as _friends_. He suspects Ginger doesn’t like that, because she abandons him for shots as soon as they walk through the door.

Truthfully, he’s grateful to be rid of her — not wanting to give anyone the wrong impression or anything. The soccer team is here, so he doesn’t feel left out. Soon, Moose Mason is handing him a drink and they start to chat — Moose was another quick thing that happened during the summer, his first experience with a guy.

Not the last.

A few beers later, Archie finds himself alone, just looking around. Veronica isn’t at the party yet, and he wonders if she’s even _coming_ — and if the only reason why he’s here _is_ to see her, because he’s been thinking about her legs for three days straight — when he walks into some sort of living room and finds her.

Perched on Reggie Mantle’s lap, her hands tangled in his black hair, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

It’s not as if he means to stare, actually wills himself not to, but it proves impossible. Reggie and Veronica look fucking great together, he’s always thought that, but as he stands here watching them openly making out, he’s not sure what he feels. He _definitely_ wants to be in Reggie’s place and have Veronica on top of him — he’s getting hard at the thought alone — but he has to admit that being on top of Reggie wouldn’t be all that bad, either.

Veronica’s eyes trail him at some point, winking at him from her boyfriend’s lap and he feels red-faced with shame at being caught. It doesn’t seem to faze her, at least not in a negative way.

She leans into Reggie’s side and whispers something. His teammate slowly turns over his shoulder and locks eyes with him. Reggie smirks, his mouth shiny from Veronica’s kiss.

The realization sinks in that he’s been hungrily eyeing the pair, and he flees the party.

In the _library_ , of all places, while he’s _really_ trying to study French, she approaches him.

Archie’s only been in the library six times over the course of four years of high school, and later he’ll think it was all a sign, but right now he can barely breathe when she walks in his direction, wearing those black-framed glasses and looking like a whole dream.

“Archie,” she says, stealing a pen from his pencil case. “You left the party early on Saturday. How was your weekend?”

“Uh. It was fine.” He answers, a bit nervous. It’s probably the first time she really talks to him since… He can’t even remember the last time she really talked to him.

He obviously can’t tell her that he spent the rest of his weekend with his dick in his hand, thinking about her straddling her boyfriend.

While he rapidly tries to think of something else to say and _not_ think of the image that played and replayed in his head, she turns around and scoots up on the table.

His mind is wiped blank, eyes wandering up her legs and thinking of what the tops of her stockings look like today. How easy it would be to…

Veronica reaches out to adjust his tie, hand grazing his chest gently over his button-up. The gentle touch covers his skin with goosebumps. “I hear you’re in dire need of a French tutor,” she says thoughtfully. “I’m fluent, you know. I can help you.”

“You— you are? You can?” He stutters like a fool, any trace of his recent yet ample experience with others long gone.

Her little, knowing smile has his heart leaping. “ _Bien sûr_. Helping a friend in need is the queen’s job.”

Archie’s nearly panting at her words, thinking of her speaking French and _helping_ him. His mind gets the best of him and he starts shifting uncomfortably in his seat, erection rising to half-mast as he steals another look at her legs.

“How about my place? Tomorrow night after practice?”

No matter how hard he pleads with himself to say _yes_ or maybe even something remotely charming, he can’t. The curve of her lips have him painfully silent.

Veronica leans forward from her spot next to his book, tugging the tie she just adjusted. “You’re not going to say _no_ to me, are you Archiekins?”

Her big, doe eyes look into his and all he can do is shake his head. She scribbles something in his open notebook, hopping off the table and leaving. Archie helplessly follows the cadence of her hips until she disappears, and looks down to see she wrote down her address, punctuated with a small heart.

_Holy shit._

The Pembrooke is quiet since Hiram is away on business in Miami, and Hermione is spending her day on Long Island at some new resort spa. Andre drove her mother out there this morning and Smithers is at his usual post in the lobby.

After a quick detour to La Perla when school let out, Veronica rushed home to prepare for her evening. Following a shower, she moisturizes and applies a few drops of Chanel nº 5 behind her ear, on her neck, and on her wrists, that she rubs together habitually.

Feeling sexy in her new matching lingerie, she sprawls out on her bed to take a selfie for Reggie and attach a little message.

**_waiting for archie, missing you xx_ **

Her phone chirps almost immediately as she stands, turning her back to the mirror and aligning the seams of her stockings.

**_fuck bae, you look so hot. save some for me._ **

Veronica bites on her thumbnail. **_some of him or some of me?_** She asks provocatively, and leaves her phone so she can keep getting ready.

The bell rings just as she’s tying the black, DVF wrap dress around her waist. She decides to let him wait a minute longer, putting on some lipgloss and fluffing her hair a bit more.

Just before she turns the brass handle, Veronica peers through the peephole and feels her blood boil at the sight of him: shocking red hair and a simple, mustard-colored hoodie. There’s a bevy of butterflies ready to take flight in her belly. And _lower_.

“Archie. _Bienvenue chez moi,_ ” she greets as she opens the door.

He offers her a boyish, lopsided smile and it’s got her anxiously waiting to jump him. “Hi.” He follows her gesture, welcoming him into her home. “Thanks for offering to help me, Veronica.”

Archie Andrews comes off with the utmost sincerity and it only makes her want him more.

“Don’t mention it. Like I said, it’s what friends do.” Not that they have ever been friends, since he often hangs out with people she can’t stand, but she’s pretty sure that’s about to change.

She swings her hips a little more, feeling his gaze glued to her backside.

Veronica motions to the colossal coffee table in her family’s sitting room, calculating her next few moves. “You can set your stuff down here.”

She sits down on the tufted sofa, patting the spot next to her coquettishly. His cheeks flush as he slings his backpack to the floor, plopping down next to her and fishing out his books.

“So…” Veronica feels the warmth radiating from his body when he sits next to her. “How much tutoring are we talking about here? What level are you on?”

“Somewhere between sucks and sucks a lot.” He shrugs his shoulders, letting out a nervous laugh. Veronica can’t help but chuckle too. “No, really. I can’t say two words in French.”

“Well,” her eyes run shamelessly over his chest as she traces a sharpened nail over hers, “ _oui_ and _plus_ are really all you need, sometimes.”

He blows out a breath. “That’s _yes_ and…”

Veronica looks up at him. “More.”

His eyes darken as he stares back at her. She doesn’t hide her desire, waiting until he’s staring down at her lips to slowly swipe her tongue out and sensually lick the bottom one.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathes out. She nearly loses it at the word tumbling from his mouth, decidedly pulling him close with her fist clenching the material of his sweatshirt.

His lips are a little chapped but _so gentle_ and pliant against her own. She closes her eyes and tentatively brushes their mouths together, the tip of her tongue asking for access between his lips. He opens his mouth and something in him seems to snap when their tongues touch. He grabs her waist, pulling her on top of him.

“Wait, _wait,”_ Archie pants. “You have a boyfriend.”

Veronica has not forgotten that, but right now she just cares about the way his eyes glow with the light of the fireplace. “Let _me_ worry about him, ok?”

She rolls her hips above him and he swears lowly again. A mere whisper of consent is confirmed before he’s tugging her closer, his hands immediately on her ass. She kisses him again with an open mouth and swallows the groan coming from his throat.

In a million years, she never thought she’d be here, bucking against Archie Andrews in her living room. She can’t breathe when he starts kissing down her neck.

His touch becomes firmer and their kisses become more insistent. Veronica doesn’t think twice when she starts hastily untying her dress, sitting back on his thighs to show him what she’s wearing for him.

Archie audibly gulps and she feels powerful. When he looks her over, she runs her hands down the front of her body, watching his eyes follow the movement.

“Jesus,” he heaves a breath.

Veronica grabs for his hands to place them on her.

“Are you sure?” He asks again, imploring her with his earnest gaze.

She shrugs the fabric now pooled around her elbows and purposefully sticks her chest out.

“I am.” She touches his face. “I want _you_ , Archie.”

Boy does she want him, his strong arms and talented tongue. She wants him in every way right now.

He licks his lips and pulls her flush against him, kissing her even harder than before. “I want _you,”_ he says in labored breaths against her ear.

In a flash, she’s hauled briefly into his arms and supported with a hand cupping her ass. With his elbow, Archie swipes the table clear of the notebooks and lays her down, somewhat gently, against the wood.

He pulls back for a moment, removing his sweatshirt and t-shirt all at once, and when he comes back to kiss her she can finally touch his shoulders and his chest, fingernails tracing a path down his abs. His breath gets heavier, sending shivers across her lace-covered nipples, causing her back to arch closer to him.

“I’ve imagined this,” he tells her. His hands caress her body and linger on her curves. She can feel how hard he is underneath the sturdiness of his jeans. “So many times.”

It’s easy to get lost in his touch, but she wants _more._ Veronica lifts her hips when he presses kisses to the hem of her stockings, biting the garter strap with his teeth.

“Is this ok?” he asks, pulling at the strings of her panties.

“ _God, yes._ Touch me.”

His harsh breath against her bare skin has her mewling. With a flat, swipe of his tongue, Veronica throws her head back and loses herself to his mouth.

“Tell me again.” Reggie plants another kiss on his girlfriend’s neck. Veronica always smells insanely good, but there’s something about the scent of her skin tonight that just hits him differently. “He came over…”

“It took us like five minutes to start kissing. He was very polite, kept asking me if I was sure. Even remembered you exist.” She pushes him to the side, rolling on top of him, her dark hair all over the place. “Then he went down on me.”

“And he was good at it?” Reggie can’t help but ask, his hands falling to Veronica’s hips.

“He was excellent.” She leans down to kiss him. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Of course I am. He’s going to get addicted to you just like I did.” Reggie brushes her hair away from her face, staring at her tenderly. He’s always imagined that he’d become a manwhore — and well, he kind of is — but the moment he kissed Veronica for the first time, he knew his career as a casanova was over.

Veronica smiles and runs her index finger over his lips. “We’re in this mess together, honey. And you know our rules… It’s only fun if we both want him.”

Reggie nods, knowing they made sure before anything else they were solid on the rules, keeping their way of doing things on track. He _does_ want Archie Andrews, since he’s seen him in the locker room and probably even before that.

“I know. I do.” He tells her with a kiss to her cheek.

“So then now it’s _your_ turn to find out how great he is.”

Veronica cups his jaw and kisses him with all the reassurance that she always gives him as his partner in crime.

Unfortunately, Reggie’s uncertain feelings don’t really go away over the next couple of days.

Veronica promised him _nothing else_ would happen between her and Archie before he got his chance to get closer to their target, and while Reggie does believe her, and won’t complain to her, he isn’t sure that _Archie_ got the same memo.

At school he sees the redhead staring at _his_ girlfriend like she hung the moon and stars and it pisses him off a little. Andrews now _knows_ the way she tastes and the sounds she makes when she comes.

( _Twice_ , apparently. Reggie can’t stop thinking about it — Veronica with her legs spread open on the coffee table, her dark manicure pulling at the red strands, Archie touching himself while licking her.)

He thinks back to Veronica saying he was jealous and he had no problem admitting that he was — _is_. Whether it’s because Veronica’s hooked up with Archie already or the fact he didn’t get to watch, he’s unsure. They have been with other people before, but somehow the strangers they picked up in the past never elicited this feeling in Reggie.

Before, he’d notice Andrews in class, at practice and during games. But now, it’s like he’s everywhere. And _always_ watching his girlfriend.

Reggie wonders if this is something that’s always been there and he never realized it.

On Friday morning, the redhead shoots Veronica a smirk while Reggie has _his_ arm wrapped around her and Reggie thinks, _that’s it. I’ve let this carry on for way too long already_.

Later, after a particularly grueling scrimmage, the guys shower up and change after practice. Reggie lingers behind, taking extra time to comb through his hair and apply the Tom Ford cologne Veronica got him for his birthday.

It seems Archie is the exact opposite, scrambling to throw on his wrinkled street clothes and towel dry his hair while seemingly avoiding eye contact with Reggie.

“Are you ok, Andrews?” Reggie asks, pointedly, watching Archie behind his own reflection in the mirror.

“Uh…” Archie drops his dirty underwear on the floor, and quickly picks them up, shoving the item into the gym bag, his ears getting red. “Yeah. _You_ ok?”

“I’m not sure.” Reggie closes his locker door, turning to face the other boy. “Because I think you’re into my girlfriend and I don’t know how I should react to that.”

“Man,” Archie’s facade falters, now locking his eyes with Reggie. He shakes his head slightly, looking at a loss for words. “Listen, I…”

“Nah. She told me all about the French lessons already.” Reggie tells him, crossing his arms and smirking at how quickly his face changes from nervousness to shock. “She also told me you have mastered the art of rolling your tongue really fast. _Stimulating_ , I believe that’s the word she used.”

“She— she told you?” The red tinting Archie’s ears spreads across his cheeks and down his neck.

Reggie scoffs. “Wifey tells me everything, Andrews. You’re not a dirty little secret, if that’s what you thought this would be.” Reggie doesn’t miss the way Archie’s eyes size him up, Adam’s apple bobbing in this throat. “And I’m not upset — I’m more intrigued _how long_ you have been waiting for this. For her.”

Archie shakes his head, throwing his hands up in defense. “Mantle. Dude, I don’t think we should talk ab—”

“I totally get it, though. She’s so hot, isn’t she? Her ass is something from another world. And… You did go down on her, right? The way she starts riding our tongue when she’s getting close…” Reggie can hear his breathing pick up, causing him to stalk closer to Archie — whose feet seem to be glued to the ground. “Yeah.” He smiles when Archie’s face tells him he knows just what he means. “That’s exactly it. You can tell me.”

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?” Archie smirks a little, like he does at Veronica sometimes, and it turns Reggie on.

Reggie’s smile is smug, feeling sure of himself and the situation. They’re very close to each other now, only a few inches keeping them apart. Archie takes a step back and his hip ends up hitting the communal sinks lining the wall behind him. Reggie’s hard already, he can’t hide it, and by the bulge growing in Archie’s pants, he doesn’t have to.

“Does it look like I’m not sure?” He asks, taking another step and this time presses Archie flush against the sink, their hips colliding. _Fuck_.

Archie kisses him first, which isn’t something he’s expecting but he gladly takes it, groaning when the boy bites on his lower lip. It’s been a while since Reggie has been with another guy so he relishes in the difference and how _hard_ and rough everything feels, skin and hands and muscles.

He doesn’t waste too much time, sliding his hand down Archie’s torso until it finds its way into the waistband of his sweats, grabbing his dick in his hand like he’d been thinking of doing since seeing him naked in the shower.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pure kink (!!) and if you guys are not comfortable, just jump over it and read the end, but i'm guessing if you guys are here, you will be comfortable. get a glass of water! 💋

_late night sex  
so wet so tight  
i'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
baby you can go wherever you like_

_.._

_.._

_.._

When Archie rings the bell at Reggie’s place on Saturday night, he can hardly believe the turn of events that played out this week. Only _last Saturday_ he was downright daydreaming about Veronica, and now he has seen more of her _and her boyfriend_ than he ever imagined he would.

He’s not complaining, not at all. It’s just crazy.

Reggie’s text came a little unexpectedly this afternoon, something like **_hey man, wanna play a game tonight? 302 92nd st, ap 1501, 8 o’clock._** Previously, they had only exchanged messages regarding the team.

Archie isn’t really a big fan of video games anymore, but it’s either that — and the promise of another absurdly great handjob, maybe — or hanging out with Jughead at Pop’s across the bridge, so he ends up accepting Reggie’s invite with a simple **_sure, i’ll be there_**.

And there he is, about fifteen minutes past eight, wondering if he’s making the right decisions in his life when the door swings open.

Reggie greets him with an easy smile, ushering him inside. He looks good with a black t-shirt stretching across his chest and leans closer to peck the corner of Archie’s mouth.

“Hey,” he says.

Archie is taken aback for a second. That was way more forward than he expected. He follows Reggie into the apartment, taking a look around. He knows very few people with their own apartment, especially still being eighteen, but he appreciates how _nice_ it is.

He notices a few framed pictures of Veronica on various shelves as he walks deeper into the place.

“Make yourself comfortable, man. I’ll get us some drinks.”

Archie stands there with his hands in his pockets, taking it all in when he’s greeted with another familiar voice.

“Archiekins! You made it!” Veronica rushes over. Archie’s throat pulses. He was _not_ expecting her to be here as well, barefeet and gorgeous, wearing a little red dress. His heart stutters when she lays a hand on his forearm and tiptoes to kiss _the other_ corner of his mouth.

“Hi,” he says, dumbfounded. After his encounter with Reggie in the locker room just yesterday, Archie did wonder if all of his chances with Veronica were over for good — not that he _really_ had any chance in the first place, though a guy can dream — but, apparently, things are very _open_ between them. Archie isn’t used to this kind of relationship.

She shoots him a gracious smile with her tempting red mouth. “Reginald, will you please bring everything over to the couches?”

“On it, beautiful.”

She redirects her attention back to Archie. “You’ll have a drink, too, right?”

Her eyes are so brown. He simply nods and she grabs his hand, pulling him to the couch. He’s definitely going to need a drink.

Archie sits on the edge of the couch, making sure there’s still some friendly distance between him and Veronica. This is all very new to him, and he doesn’t know how to behave exactly, especially with her boyfriend in range. “Sorry… I don’t want to impose on your date night. Reggie invited me over for a game, so I thought…”

Veronica kinks a dark eyebrow at him and laughs. “I see he kept it vague. There are games to be played,” she runs a hand over the pearls around her neck, and his heart gallops in his ribs, “just probably not what you’re thinking.”

Reggie joins them a few moments later, depositing a tray of cocktails and a whiskey bottle on the glass coffee table. He hands a glass to Archie and sits on the other side of Veronica, giving her a glass too. “How do you feel about Whiskey Sours, Andrews?” Reggie places one arm behind Veronica’s back, and she pulls her feet up, leaning back into her boyfriend’s chest.

“I’ve never had one.” Archie confesses, his eyes inevitably running up from Veronica’s feet close to his side, her legs covered by the sheer black of her stockings, and the shape of her hips. Reggie’s strong arm around her, the watch on his wrist, seems like the right complement to the whole picture.

As an outsider, he’s always kind of watched them as this perfect couple, strolling down the hallways with their shiny hair and perfect complexions. Even their coloring matches and admittedly, he’s always kind of dug it — ironically the polar opposite of his long-time blonde ex.

He still can’t wrap his head around to _why_ he’s here and what exactly they want with him.

“Well, well,” Veronica raises her glass, “to trying new things.”

Reggie clinks his glass with hers and plants a kiss on her hair. Archie is a bit distant from them, so he just raises his glass to toast and swallows half the cocktail in a single swig.

“How do you like it?”

It’s sweet and sour at the same time, a mild burn coursing down his throat and causing some heat to rise up his cheekbones. “It’s nice.”

“I told Reginald to put some sugar in it this time. It tastes better for beginners.”

“Anything my Queen requests,” Reggie says, and Archie involuntarily narrows his eyes when the black-haired boy leans to plant a soft kiss on the side of her neck. “For her, I am a mere servant.”

Archie feels stuffy inside his clothes for a second, the memory of Veronica’s neck under _his_ lips way too fresh and vivid in his mind, just as the memory of Reggie’s lips on his own neck. His skin prickles at the thought.

“As you should be.” Veronica turns her face a little and brushes her lips with Reggie’s. “Archiekins,” she stretches one of her legs, her feet poking at Archie’s side, “the game we want to play with you is quite simple. I presume you know the rules of truth or dare?”

He _does_ know that game, though his throat semi-constricts thinking about how their version may play out — probably a lot bolder than the kind he’s used to.

Pulling at the strings of his hoodie to let some cool air wash over him, he nods before taking another sip.

“Good,” she says with a glint in her big doll eyes.

Reggie takes a sip before setting his drink down on the onyx coaster. “Alright, Andrews. Since we’re settled… Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He says, somewhat confident in his safe choice.

The other boy smirks at him from behind Veronica, watching him carefully. “Ok. Is it true you like to ogle my girlfriend?”

His mouth is dry, eyes darting between the two darker sets before him. He could either politely excuse himself and ask to transfer schools, or he could do this — and hopefully get what he really wants.

The question is really what do _they_ want. Do they want to show him that they’re so confident in their relationship that his interference is just child’s play? Or are they inferring they want something more?

Because _fuck, he_ really wants more.

Either way, he knows things are about to get intense when he answers, “Yes,” with somewhat of a steady voice.

Veronica is watching him, a little tug at the corner of her painted lips resembling a satisfied smile. “I’m flattered.” She toys with the pearls around her neck again. Reggie smirks as he reaches out for the whiskey bottle, taking a sip and then handling it to Veronica, who does the same. “Your turn, Archiekins.” Veronica nudges his thigh with her little foot, passing the bottle to him. He’s distracted by the light pressure she applies.

“Ok, Ronnie.” He decides to be bolder, using the same nickname that rolled out of his mouth when he was moaning into her core earlier this week. She rubs her thighs together and Archie bites his bottom lip because that probably means she remembers. “Truth or dare?” He sips on the whiskey.

“Truth,” she says, bending one of her knees. The skirt of her dress hikes up a little with the movement of her leg, but it reveals basically nothing new, just a tad more skin. Archie expected her to ask for a dare, but he’s grateful for the twist — he had no idea what he could dare her to do without being too inappropriate.

He takes another, bigger, sip, letting the liquor burn his throat. These two are being pretty bold with him so far, so he decides to tread with less care, too. “Have you thought about me… Before?”

Veronica extends a hand, silently asking for the bottle. Archie passes it to her and their fingers graze, a touch simple but electrifying. Behind her, Reggie wraps his arm around her middle, caressing her stomach as he leans down to kiss the curve of her neck.

Archie is still waiting for her reply when Reggie whispers something in her ear that he cannot hear. Veronica smirks and lifts her free hand to touch Reggie’s face, drinking from the bottle.

“Over and over _and over_ again,” she finally says, and her sultry voice reverberates through Archie’s body. He can’t believe Veronica Lodge actually thought about him _before_. His blood runs south so fast, it gets him lightheaded. “My turn.” She doesn’t give enough time for a reaction from him, scratching Reggie’s neck lightly, a touch Archie feels on his own sensitive skin somehow. “Bae? Truth or dare?”

Reggie smiles against her ear. “You know me.”

They both watch on as Veronica taps on her chin thoughtfully. “Reggie,” she says with batted eyelashes. “I dare you to remove Archie’s sweatshirt. He looks absolutely flushed.”

Veronica grins wickedly at him and his skin is surely now on fire.

Reggie scoffs. “Sure thing, beautiful. It is hot in here.” He gets up from behind Veronica and moves to meet Archie at the end of the couch. “If that’s ok with you, Andrews.”

“O-ok,” he says, his mouth dry.

Reggie comes to stand directly in front of him, looking down with a smile. Archie looks up so he doesn’t stare at the slight bulge in Reggie’s pants, even though it’s where he _wants_ to stare. At least he isn’t the only one crazy turned on by this game.

He expects Reggie to motion for him to stand or at least kneel on the sofa to come closer. He _hopes_ he’ll come closer. Instead there’s a pause and Archie does the most instinctive thing — raises his arms.

He hears Veronica giggling as Reggie leans down to pull at the hem of his hoodie, strong hands skimming up the sides of his torso. Once the heavy fabric is over his head, his nipples feel sensitive against the remaining white cotton of his t-shirt.

Archie looks from Reggie to Veronica. With the extra space her boyfriend was previously occupying, she’s now sprawled out on the couch, her eyes on them. She slowly glides a hand across her chest, fingers dragging down the plunge of her neckline in a tantalizing rhythm. Her cleavage is _just_ out of his sight, and he almost hears himself panting as he looks on.

“My turn again, it seems.” Reggie takes a swig from the whiskey bottle and puts it back on the coffee table. “Andrews,” he starts, still towering over Archie. Reggie reaches to run a thumb over Archie’s bottom lip. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Archie doesn’t stutter this time.

“Right choice,” Reggie smiles and crouches in front of him, so they’re eye-level with each other. “I dare you to ask anything of us.”

His brain snaps its attention at that. “Huh— _ask_?” He has no idea. There are way too many things he wants right now.

“I’m daring you to ask us to do anything. Maybe something you’ve thought about before.” He implies with quickly raising eyebrows. “We’ll grant you a wish.”

Archie draws his attention back to Veronica, still smirking and still _touching_ herself like that. All the possibilities of all the scenarios he has, in fact, thought of Reggie and Ronnie start moving at lightspeed through his mind.

“Can I watch you guys kiss?” He asks, hearing the rasp in his voice.

Reggie looks at him a little differently, tipping his head to the side and meeting a glance from his girlfriend. Before Archie can feel like the third wheel amongst their silent communication, Veronica swings her legs off the couch to stand.

She reaches a hand to him expectantly, so he quickly takes it with his, standing up to be greeted once again by their endearing height difference when she’s not wearing her regular high heels. Reggie is much closer in height and being this close to them makes his heart beat faster. The combination of their perfume in the air is intoxicating.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable?” Veronica asks, big eyes blinking up at him.

Reggie saddles up behind his girlfriend on the bed, locking eyes with the boy watching them.

 _Watch you guys kiss_.

He should’ve known Golden Boy was a bit of a voyeur.

Veronica brings a chair over from the desk and pushes Archie to sit in it. He looks fucking hot in his tight white t-shirt and Levi’s, red spots all over his neck and cheeks, his mouth half-opened.

The bed dips slightly when Reggie settles in it, facing Archie. He takes Veronica’s hand and situates her in his lap, pulling her ass down onto his thighs. He doesn’t even need to touch her to see how aroused she is — he feels it all over her skin.

His hands map out his treasure, running greedily over her body while worshipping the curves as he goes. Attaching his mouth to her neck gets her breathing heavily and he knows just what to do to her — and what to do to give Archie Andrews a show.

“Ok, beautiful?” Reggie asks Veronica. Her response is to roll her hips into his groin, turning her head back to kiss him. Her hand travels up into his hair and tugs, the way she knows he likes. She traces her tongue along the seam of his lips, and he groans loudly into her mouth. Reggie grabs a fistful of her hair and opens his mouth against her a little more than usual, so Archie can actually peek at their tongues moving.

After a few moments of getting lost in the sensation of Veronica’s kiss, Reggie opens his eyes to steal a glance at Archie, who just muttered _fuck_ under his breath.

His knuckles are white, pulling taut on the armrests and there’s a visible vein now popping out along the side of his neck.

“Do you want to touch yourself, watching us?” He asks, half-curious and half-suggesting he does so.

Rather than the blush he expects, Reggie only sees Archie’s face change when his mouth parts into one of the sexiest expressions he’s ever seen — other than Veronica’s.

“Yeah,” he admits with hooded eyes.

“Please, touch yourself,” Veronica says breathily.

It’s all the encouragement he seems to need, reaching a hand down his stomach and unbuttoning his jeans, palming himself over his underwear. The tips of his fingers disappear into the copper trail of hairs Reggie _knows_ are there and he audibly groans at the contact.

“Let me see you,” Veronica tells Archie. Reggie slides a hand under her dress, between her thighs, and she grinds on him even harder when his fingers reach the lace on her underwear.

Archie has a hand inside his boxers that he stops moving. “Let me see _you_.”

Reggie smiles, almost proud of how brave he’s getting. He looks at Veronica and she seems challenged, which always ends with greatness. “Fair enough. Reggie?” She rises up to her knees with her back to him, pulling her luscious black hair to the front, over her shoulder.

He reaches out to pull the zipper on her red dress down, as slowly as he can. When it hangs open along her hip, Reggie pulls at her shoulders and pushes it over her arms. The fabric gathers at her elbows, keeping her arms from moving just yet.

Archie looks like he’s salivating at the sight of Veronica’s lace-clad chest, just like Reggie did when they chose the set together for this occasion. Archie starts moving his hand again, probably unable to stop himself.

Reggie traces his fingers over the intricate design, grazing the tops of her breasts. When he knows Archie’s eyes are locked on the movements, he tweaks one of her nipples. Veronica hisses while Archie visibly spasms from his chair.

The rest of the dress billows onto the comforter and Reggie helps her rid of it completely. She turns to face him, and he laughs as she wiggles her hips for Archie’s sake.

Knowing what a glorious sight it is, he slides one hand from her waist to one of her ass cheeks, squeezing it, the feel of her flesh in his palm as amazing as the first time. Looking over Veronica’s shoulder, Reggie chuckles when he sees that Archie has lowered his pants completely, leaving only his blue boxers and t-shirt.

Reggie slaps Veronica’s ass for good measure. “Mmm,” she moans, leaning in to kiss him and pushing him flat on the bed. Reggie falls back and groans when she straddles him — he hears Archie groaning too, probably at eyeing the best view in New York City.

Veronica starts tugging at Reggie’s t-shirt, when she suddenly stops. The glint in her eyes is telling and Reggie nods. Veronica gets off him, kneeling by his side on the bed. “Do you want to help me here, baby?” She asks, turning to Archie.

He looks at both of them a little wide-eyed, ceasing the pumps of his hand. “Can—can I?”

Veronica laughs above him. “Yes. We want you to… if you want it.”

Only a few seconds pass before the bed dips again, accommodating a third person now. Archie kneels next to Veronica and his chest visibly heaves as his eyes travel between them.

Reggie watches from his horizontal position as she grabs Archie’s hands, placing them on his body, a touch that gets Reggie even harder if that was even possible.

“Take it off,” Veronica instructs him.

Reggie feels Archie’s hands fumbling to pull up his black t-shirt. His hands are calloused and feel so much _rougher_ than Veronica’s soft ones, way bigger too. He looks down at Reggie’s bare torso before dragging his eyes lower.

Veronica takes Archie’s hand and guides it to the button on Reggie’s jeans. Reggie is normally good at holding it back — Veronica does have a taste for edging, so he’s learned a lot about control in the past three years — but he _almost_ loses it when he feels them tugging the zipper down together.

This is definitely one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced.

Veronica pinches his hips, prompting him to lift them and help Archie shove his jeans down his legs.

“Come here, honey.” Veronica slides her manicured nails over his bare chest. “Say thanks for Archie’s help.”

Reggie sits up and rises, facing Archie, whose chapped lips are opened. Reggie leans in to kiss him with a hand on his jaw, a brush of lips that gets them both gasping. He runs his tongue along Archie’s bottom lip but pulls back before the kiss deepens, snaking one arm around Veronica’s waist to bring her closer to them, the three of them standing on their knees in the middle of the bed.

He uses his hold on Archie’s jaw to turn his head to Veronica, and then digs his fingers into his red strands, gently pushing his face towards the girl until their lips are touching.

Veronica watches as Reggie steers Archie’s mouth in her direction. There’s something in Archie’s eyes, a fire that she recognizes from that evening in the Pembrooke, and it gets her blood boiling, so _ready_ for this to finally happen.

His lips find hers and he’s as delectable as she remembers. Their kiss starts out a little softer, tentative, before she feels Reggie behind her, his hands still wrapped around her middle. She feels Archie cradling her face, his fingertips diving into her hair.

Her boyfriend runs his lips and teeth along the tops of her shoulders while Archie graciously accepts her tongue pushing past his lips. Reggie grinds himself behind her, lowly groaning as her kiss with Archie becomes more feverish.

The straps of her bra are pushed down her arms from behind, while Archie tugs her closer to his front, one of his hands slipping down her ass, a rough barrier between her skin and Reggie’s erection.

Reggie flicks her expensive garment off in one simple swoop and pushes her closer to the redhead she’s kissing. She moans shamelessly into Archie’s mouth when her hardened nipples graze the thin cotton of his white t-shirt, wanting more, needing the skin-to-skin contact.

She can easily feel Archie’s hardness bumping against her belly through the thin cotton of his plaid blue boxers and it ignites something even more dangerous within her.

Archie’s hands start to move a little more greedily over her curves and she leans into his touch every single time, very aware of her boyfriend still pressed up behind her, hard as a rock.

Veronica rolls her head back onto Reggie’s shoulder, linking her arms around Archie’s neck to give him a shot of her topless before him. She clenches her core at the darkness taking over his golden eyes when Reggie’s large hands sneak from behind and cup her breasts.

“Jesus Christ,” Archie calls under his breath, making Veronica bite her lip and moan when Reggie pinches her nipples.

While their lips remain apart for a few moments, she’s quickly sandwiched between the two boys as Reggie leans forward to kiss Archie too.

It’s so arousing, so _provoking_ , to be caught between their strong bodies as they grunt into each other’s mouths. “You two need to get naked,” Veronica says, running a hand down Archie’s still covered torso and palming him over his underwear, which gets him moaning loudly. “I’m getting impatient.” She tries to camouflage her needy keening with an authoritative tone.

“You heard the lady, Golden Boy,” Reggie says, that smug amusement under his tone.

Veronica slides from between them and leans back on the pillows, feeling powerful as she watches them put on a little show for her with their harsh kissing. She runs her own hands over her breasts and down her belly, lightly touching herself over her soaked panties, the slightest bit of friction.

Reggie pulls Archie’s t-shirt up, revealing his freckled skin and all the toned muscles she’s thought about for so long. Reggie starts kissing down Archie’s neck and Archie’s large hands are running down Reggie’s strong back, and Veronica bites her lip, pressing her fingers against her panties just a _tad_ more, overwhelmed with how delicious and handsome they are together.

Soon their underwear is off and Archie moans when Reggie grabs both their erections between their bodies, pumping lightly. Afraid she’ll send herself to a path of no return when she has _all that_ at her disposal, Veronica stops moving her hand and grabs the pillow above her head instead.

Reggie glances at her and smirks, letting go of Archie. She reaches out one hand that he takes, moving closer to her, and the redhead follows his lead. Soon they’re both lying next to her, one on each side, and Reggie is kissing her mouth as Archie licks her neck and grumbles against her skin. It’s a sensory overload with the large hands roaming over her body.

Archie bites on her collarbone, pulling at her pearls delicately, and it makes her whimper, getting a smile out of him that she feels all over her skin. Reggie abandons her lips to drag his across her jaw and down the other side of her neck, while Archie ventures lower, kissing her chest and capturing a nipple between his lips.

The sensation is thrilling, even more when Reggie does the same to tease her other breast. If it weren’t for the two sets of strong hands holding her in place, her back would be bowing off the bed.

Her nipples are aching with pleasure and the noises pulling from her throat are sinful. She keeps her focus on the boys worshipping her and she’s quite literally never felt like more of a queen.

Reggie starts travelling lower to her belly button, swirling his tongue around it before moving to nip the points of her hips. Archie follows him, looking up at her with raised brows.

With a bite to the flesh, she instinctively raises them, feeling Reggie’s hands pulling her soaked panties down her legs.

“Shit,” Archie breathes out, eyeing her hungrily.

Reggie dips his hand to her center, knowing how badly she needs to be touched. She feels like she’s dripping, and then free-falling when he swipes a finger over her.

“So fucking wet, babe,” he says proudly.

His fingers continue their ministrations for a few moments before he’s pulling away and Veronica is on the brink of combustion.

Before she can voice her frustration, she sees her own slick coating Reggie’s fingers. He lifts his hand to Archie with a pointed look.

“I know you love how she tastes, too.”

Archie looks down at her with a smirk, and she’s vibrating with the memory of his tongue inside her. She gets even wetter at the sight of them, humming their arousal as Archie seeks out her taste on Reggie’s fingers.

He sucks it off and resumes his position next to Reggie — both boys now looking at her.

Veronica wants them to keep going, biting her lips and giving them more encouragement as she arches up to pinch her nipples on her own — a testament that she will carry on with or without them.

Reggie gives her a smug look, running a hand through his sweaty locks. He leans down and unclips her remaining legwear, looking over to Archie. His amber eyes flick between Reggie and Veronica, chest still heaving.

“Andrews, why don’t you do the honors?”

Veronica told Reggie she suspected the redhead’s possible kink for stockings after the last time she was bared to him like this — and all the dazed-out expressions on his face when his eyes wandered up her thighs at school or when she’d flash him a little leg to gauge his surprise.

Archie doesn’t hesitate, planting a few gentle kisses along the tops of her thighs, tongue poking out to lap at her in between, before pulling the lace hem between his teeth.

She can’t help bucking her hips, watching him undress her with his talented mouth and nearly turns to a pool of liquid when Reggie leans down to capture her lips with his. She tastes Reggie and Archie _and_ herself, groaning at the combined taste of them all together.

“Do I get another wish granted?” Archie’s raspy voice asks all of sudden, surprising both Reggie and Veronica, who stop kissing to look at him with raised brows. He smirks and blushes all at once. “I want you to sit on my face, Ronnie.”

“Fuck, Andrews,” Reggie mutters, a hand wrapped around himself.

Veronica ends up giggling and gathers the strength to sit up as Archie falls to his back on the mattress. Her legs are a little weak when she places herself above him, lowering her hips over his greedy mouth. She rolls her eyes in pleasure and moans as he groans against her, his erection up against his hard abs.

“That’s it, babe,” Reggie encourages as Veronica braces herself on Archie’s chest, gasping at how his tongue feels. “Holy shit, you two are so hot.”

Archie’s erection twitches repeatedly. He’s so hard it looks downright painful, but he keeps his hands on her, determined. Veronica manages to look at Reggie and catch his eyes before she has to close hers again. She’s almost losing it while riding Archie’s tongue when the redhead moans out loud, an _oh_ sound she isn’t expecting.

Opening her eyes, she sees Reggie moved and took Archie in his mouth. The sight of her boyfriend’s lips and hand around Archie’s hardness and the redhead bucking his hips is _it_ for her, she can’t help but lean forward and sink her fingers into Reggie’s hair while she starts shaking, falling over the edge against Archie’s tongue.

“Oh, my God, my God, _fuck_.”

She barely has time to process the mind-blowing sensation that washes over her when Archie seems to freeze beneath her, holding a cry deep in his throat. Veronica gets off him and sees Reggie doing the same.

“Not yet, handsome,” she hears Reggie whispering.

They all split for a few seconds — Veronica trying to catch her breath, still shaky, Archie whining in frustration, and Reggie reaching for the pack of condoms in the nightstand. While her boyfriend rips a foil packet, she leans over Archie and kisses his swollen lips that taste like her.

“Please, Ronnie,” he holds her on top of him, kissing her deeply, and she doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but she’s ready to give it to him.

Archie is ready to beg for it if he has to. He doesn’t even care how needy he sounds — he needs to let go, he wants to come, he has held it for way too long, Reggie’s tongue has left him a wreck.

Veronica kisses him deeply, half-lying on top of him while he holds her closer. She reaches down his torso, nipping at his lips and ears, pulling his dick into her hand.

His mind starts to short-circuit when she pumps him at the perfect tempo, feeling himself on the verge of release. “I _can’t_ —”

“It’s ok. Come for me, Archiekins,” she whispers into his ear. It sets goosebumps all over his skin while his blood is boiling up.

A few more strokes and some open-mouthed kisses, Archie is spilling all over her hand. He starts to grab for her when she bends down to lick him clean.

He pulls back when he suddenly feels a sharp set of teeth on his hip bone. “Fuck!”

“You need to breathe a little, Andrews,” Reggie instructs. Archie wants to _cry_ when the other boy pulls Veronica away from him but does so anyway, breathing in deeply to keep himself in check, hands tugging at his own hair. “Come here, beautiful,” Reggie whispers, his voice sounding a little desperate too.

Archie manages to sit up after a few more breaths just to watch the scene unravelling in front of him — Reggie lying down and pulling Veronica on top of him, grabbing her by the hips. The pair looks at each other for a moment, communicating silently, and she sinks onto Reggie slowly, throwing her head back with the hottest moan Archie has ever heard in his whole life.

He has no idea how this is supposed to _help_ but he manages to watch from a slight distance as Veronica rides Reggie in a steady rhythm. Archie is hard again in no time, it’s like he hasn’t even orgasmed.

“ _Yes_ , yes babe,” Reggie grunts when Veronica’s movements pick up. She’s a moaning mess when her boyfriend grabs her ass cheeks with his big hands and helps her move up and down. “So beautiful, fuck yeah.”

“Reggie,” she cries.

That’s what prompts Archie to bite his lip and move closer, a deep feeling of possession taking over him — he lies next to Reggie. From that position, he can see Reggie’s dick disappearing into her and reappearing again is an image so fucking hot that not even his dirtiest dreams could recreate it.

“Fuck, Veronica, ride me, babe.”

Archie pulls Reggie into a kiss, swallowing his pleads. The other boy gladly kisses back and whimpers when Archie sucks on his full bottom lip. Archie runs a hand down Reggie’s stomach until it’s down where his skin meets Veronica’s.

He pulls away and Reggie looks at him in a way Archie thinks he recognizes — their _own_ silent communication — and Archie moves behind Veronica, who slows her pace again when she feels one of his hands on her breast and the other going all the way down to her clit. Her skin is sweaty and sweet.

“ _Oh,_ God.”

Reggie slaps her thigh gently and she raises her knees, getting off her boyfriend, who gets rid of his condom and takes another foil packet that was lost between the sheets.

Archie watches as Reggie tears it between his teeth. He tosses the condom to Archie, who rolls it down carefully so as to not heighten the sensitivity he’s already experiencing. Reggie now leans back against the pillows, watching as he and Veronica face him, still fondling each other with their hands.

There’s a smoldering look coming from Reggie, who’s already touching his quickly growing erection watching the naked pair before him.

Later, Archie won’t be able to recall if it was that look exactly, or the shape of Veronica’s ass when she starts grinding up against him, but he finds it in him to kiss along her shoulder blade and push her forward.

Her hands catch her and there’s a look of surprise painted across Reggie’s face. Archie has never fantasized about anyone else _watching him_ while he hooks up with someone, just the opposite, but there’s a thrill taking over his body as he lines up with Veronica and Reggie’s eyes watching intently.

Leaning down to plant a few more kisses down her spine, he feels like a roar rip through his throat when he pushes into her — never imagining _this_ is how good she’d feel. “Ronnie… Fuck, baby.”

He’s filled with a primal need when she starts singing his praise between moans and pleads, too focused on how tight and _wet_ she feels as he slides in and out.

It’s excruciating, the pleasure-pain of it all — knowing how fucking bad he wants to come but never _ever_ wanting this to end.

Reggie starts stroking himself, still coated with Veronica’s orgasm and it turns Archie on even more, giving in to the pace she clearly wants. She meets him thrust for thrust and writhes on the bed, falling slightly forward with her head landing in her boyfriend’s lap.

Archie watches as Reggie’s head falls back against the headboard, and he realizes Ronnie’s head starts bobbing and he groans at the sight. “You’re so good, babe,” Reggie mumbles, his hand on Veronica’s hair as she licks him.

Reggie comes with Veronica’s mouth around him as Archie keeps on pounding into her. It’s a sight Archie will think about every time he jacks off and one he’s sure will replay in his mind again and again. He could do this with them all the time, it may be impossible to go back after this. He has no idea how he can just carry on living his life without them.

Veronica’s ass starts bouncing against him and he can’t help but start to rut against her, reaching down to rub on her clit and feel her clenching him tighter like a vice.

“Archie,” she screams his name and that’s it for him.

They come simultaneously and he just stares at her body, eagerly riding him out as he fills the condom from behind.

He pulls out, reluctantly, getting rid of the condom, and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

Veronica collapses beside Reggie and Archie is not far behind, wrapping a sweaty arm tightly around her waist. It feels really surreal, after the hottest night of his life, to be lying comfortably in a big bed with the two people he’s been fantasizing about for far too long — all naked, sweaty, and panting with labored breaths.

He’s tempted to suggest a shower and some sustenance to cool down before going again, but sleep overcomes him, and he drifts off a few seconds later.

Even with his black-out curtains covering any light from filtering in through the windows, Reggie can tell it’s nearing seven o’clock.

He opens his eyes through the sleepiness and looks across his bed, where Veronica is lying with her head on Archie’s chest, his chin resting on her head. Rather than any type of jealousy he’d normally feel seeing her in anyone’s arms in the morning and in his bed, his heart swells. 

Last night proved that they were right about Archie Andrews — about his feelings, about his eagerness to give them all they ever wanted, and about how much they both actually liked him.

He reaches out to touch Veronica’s face tenderly. She starts to stir, eyelashes fluttering open as she turns her head on the pillow, facing him.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks his girlfriend quietly, scooting closer to her and placing one arm around her waist, right below where Archie’s arm is wrapped.

She giggles lightly and it warms him from the inside. “Apparently… well.”

They smile at each other before Veronica looks over to the boy who’s still deep asleep.

Their dark eyes meet again, and Reggie can’t help his chuckle. “I think we tired him out. Andrews may never wake up again.”

Veronica bites her lip, smile brimming as she does. “He looks like an angel, don’t you think?”

“He does,” he agrees easily.

Archie Andrews is kind and sweet and thoughtful — all the qualities Veronica originally listed after their “study” session. And he knows how he feels about wanting to see more of him. About getting to know him better.

“Babe,” he calls her attention. “What do you think about us keeping him?”

Her eyes shine and there’s a gleeful expression on her face, resembling that of Christmas morning. “I was hoping you’d say that. If he wants to, of course,” she adds, almost a little shy.

“There’s no way he won’t. But…” Reggie takes another look at the two, still entwined in bed, and swings down to peck Veronica’s lips. “You stay here. I’ll make us all breakfast. _Then_ we can talk to him.”

She smiles again and snuggles back into Archie’s embrace. “Don’t forget the coffee,” she scolds playfully.

“Anything for you, my Queen.”

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT3 😭 archie will never be the same and neither will we lol feedback is highly appreciated. love you guys!


End file.
